Nothing left to lose
by TheSarcasticOneThatLikesMCR13
Summary: Based on the FOB musiv vid "16 candles". Pete is having a hard time being a vampire. Patrick is dead set on helping him, whether Pete wants his help or not. Peterick, set after the arrest. The vampires are a kinda mix between True Blod and ..uh.. Twilight. Sorry any twi-harders out there. May get naughty so the rating might change but yeah...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guy so this one is set based on the Fall Out Boy '16 Candles' video. After they have been arested. It's a Peterick FanFic and I don't know how... "naughty" it's gonna get so the rating might change in the future. Enjoy my pretties feast your eyes...**

P.O.V Patrick-

I was teriffied. What the hell! Vampire cops what next werewolf judges... OK I know that's a little ridiculous but you get the point. This wasn't right. Where was Pete? I didn't see him. I heard him screaming, yelling, fighting but I didn't see him. Oh god I hope he's OK, ever since he changed, he's changed if you know what I mean. I just wish he would talk to me. It hurts to see him wasting away, trying to sate his bloodlust with some concoction.

The cop car I was in braked suddenly and I was thrown foreward. My head smashed into the seperater... OW! Then someone's hand reached in and yanked me out of the car with my arms still cuffed behind my back. For fucks sake! These dirty little vampires! I pulled away from the vampire that was holding me then pushed him back against the bonnet of the cop car, he yelled with anger and pushed me off him. Bingo. I turned and kicked him dead centre in the chest sending over the car, cos I'm just that awesome. Then I saw it a blur, I knew what was going to hapen so I shut my eyes. The sickening crack rang through the air. I opened my blue orbs to see the dismantled remains of atleast six differents vamps strewn rather lazily over the garage we were in. There he was, the little knob. Pete, casualy lying across a worktop looking like some smug, bloodied playboy bunny. Why did he have to do that? Act like some sexy ass celebrity? He never did when he was a hu..No! I can't think like that it doesn't matter what he is, he's still Pete. My best friend. I sighed and strolled towards him. He sensed my anoyance and frowned

"What's the matter Patty Cake? Pissed I got em' and you didn't?" Pete sneered. Asshole.

"Oh no no, you did a great job. Would you like a treat Petey Pie?" I smirked as he hissed at me. The ass should learn not to be so rude then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry the last chapter was so short. I'm no good at writing mega long chaps so... Chap 2 here it is :) x #NP FOB I don't care x**

P.O.V Pete

My god he was doing my head in. We just got back from the cop shop. I dumped my jacket on a chair in the midle of the warehouse floor. Patrick frowned at me, again, so I hissed at him. He threw down his work tools, had I not seen it coming I would have jumped like Andy and Joe, and yelled across the huge space

"What the hell is wrong with you Pete? You can't just shut out your friends because you hate yourself" before he'd even finished the last word in his sentance I had pinned him against the wall, my teeth centimetres from his now increasingly obvious jugular. He squirmed under the weight of my arm and let out a small whimper. I growled and went for his throat... I couldn't do it, what the hell. I tried to bite him again but I couldn't physicaly do it, even though the only thing I wanted to do was kill the chubby little bastard. I looked him in the eye and growled at him, he frowned in confusion. I threw him across the table he was working at, he crashed to the floor and I felt so bad for it. I escaped the awkward silence by hiding in my coffin. About half an hour later I heard a light tapping on my door so being me I growled, the knocker seemed undetered as the door cracked open. It must be Pat. It was. He smiled at, it wasn't anything special just a little friendly thing, or was it. I frowned at him

"Come on, we need to talk." He whispered. The others must be asleep. I sighed and checked my watch: 3:00pm.

"Patrick, Is there a reason your waking me up at this ungodly hour of the afternoon?"

"Yeah, We need to talk"

"Fine" I climbed out of my coffin "What about? I'm tired."

"You" He smiled at me.

"Quit with the being nice thing, if you wanna stake me then just fuckin' do it" I hissed. The smile turned into frown.

"I don't want to stake you Pete I just want to ask you what happened earlier."

"I couldn't bite you, OK? I just couldn't do it." I rushed defensively.

"I wounder why " Patrick pondered. He gave up and turned to me shruging. He grinned. Oh shit!

"No, don't you dare Pat!" Too late he jumped on me and wrestled me to the floor (I let him win by the way) I giggled at his goofy face as he tried to keep me down.

"Get off me Lunchbox" I laughed. His smile widened as he heard me use his old nickname.

"Only if you hug me" Pat replied. I cringed at the thought of being even closer to him. I could smell his blood from here, It smelt amazing. Sweet and perfect.

"Come on Petey Pie" He grinned using my mom's pet name for me.

"Fine." I kept my reply straight and simple. He wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't help but smile and hug back. I missed this. I buried my face into his neck and drew in his scent. It wasn't so bad this time, I could stand it. It was like having a bric of gold infront of you, amazing to look at maybe even touch a little but if you take you will regret imediately. He pulled away as I did and smiled at me. Hang on, he was stradling me... hehehe awkward much. I wigled a bit to tell him I wanted out. He smiled at me and got up. I went back to my coffin and he went back to his books.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dears, sorry this has taken so long. Here it is. #NP – What a catch, Donnie x**

* * *

**P.O.V Pete...**

I was in the alley way, surrounded by vampires. Patrick stood behind me; we were back to back trying to save our asses. The leader of the blood suckers reached out to grab me but Pat spun us around. They had him. No, this isn't right. Oh god, please no!

"Patrick, Let him go!" I bellowed. They laughed at me. I made a charge forward but I was caught by the arm. He was so scared, a tear slid down his pail cheek. I tried to save him. I pulled and pushed and kicked but I couldn't break free. I was too late; the lead vampire was leaning in towards his throat. No this isn't happening it should be me not him. He was getting closer, baring his fangs to give the kiss of death. His teeth sunk in and Patrick let out a guttural scream of pain and fear.

I sat bolt up- OW WHAT THE FUCK! I lied back down as I remembered the coffin lid was in my way. I growled and sat in the dark. I listened to the warehouse, the sound of two snores and a light breathing sound, they were all asleep thank god. I thought about my dream, how scared I was. It must have been awful for Pat to see that happen. I sighed and thought about the wall of emotions that had hit me when he got bitten, I knew it wasn't real but still I knew one thing; I loved Lunchbox more than anything else. I would die for that guy. It had always been that way but now I was stronger, faster, I could see and hear more I knew I had to protect him. Something he would not enjoy me doing but I didn't care. I didn't think I could hurt him. I knew I couldn't bite him so I just needed to show him that I would look after him and never ever let anything…. Footsteps, two people, both male, humans. I growled and leapt out of my coffin silently. First I went to Joe covering his mouth to keep him silent as I shook him; I did the same to Andy before signalling the situation. I then leapt down next to Pat and shook his shoulder lightly he frowned as he woke but he said nothing. When he realised what was going on he stood picking up a pistol. Nothing fancy, just your basic everyday handgun. I crouched down low to the ground ready to pounce when the two humans… knocked on the door? Uh what do we do? I frowned and glanced at Pat who raised his eyebrows before making his way to the front door, I growled in protest but he waved me off. I checked my watch 6:35pm. I'm still tired. Pat opened the door a crack gun ready and hidden.

"Um hello?" he asked timidly

"Hiya, I'm Billie Joe and this is my friend Mike. We heard you guys were in the vampire business and were wondering if you could give us some advice"

"Um, Yeah sure. Come in" He turned quickly and made a gesture for the guys to help me hide. Andy panicked, grabbed a blanket and just chucked it over me. Wow he's a fuckin' genius. The two guys stepped forward and laughed.

"I guess your friends a little shy" Billie laughed

"Um, Yeah he is" Pat stammered. Get a hold of yourself man!

"Hi I'm Billie" He said walking towards me. I smelt his blood. So good, pure. _No Pete for fucks sake he'll kill you if you try! _I pulled the blanket off myself and took a step back. He frowned at me and shrugging and reaching into his pocket. I knew he was getting his phone but I couldn't help it. I growled at him and crouched. He turned sharply and pulled a stake out of nowhere, his friend followed suit very quickly before shouting to Billie

"It's an ambush, we've been set up, I knew Tre was a rotten apple" I hissed at them with fear, oh dear lord I'm turning into a cat. I want to get a cat but that probably won't happen, I'll just kill- _For god's sake concentrate before you die!_ I looked at Patrick who raised his gun at Billie; He knew that was the tall guy's weak spot. He was right, as he cocked the pistol the blonde's eyes widened and he dropped his stake. Billie took a sideways glance at Pat and I took my opportunity. I leapt at him as fast as I could and knocked him hard against the wall, his stake went flying. I grinned and bared my fangs.

"Pete, stop." Two words and I froze, Patrick had my shoulder, not like that would stop me, but there was a look in his eyes and I couldn't do it because I didn't want to disappoint him. I let go of my prey and stepped back to give him some room. The guy, who would have been about my height were it not for the creepers, frowned at Patrick.

"What the hell, you keep a pet vampire? What's it for testing?" He hissed. I growled as he took a step towards Pat.

"Leave him alone" I warned

"Oh no, my apologies, It's a talking guard dog." He narrowed his eyes at me, wow they were green. I hissed and started to crouch again but Pat just put a hand on my shoulder and started to rub it gently, I was putty in his hands. I took every part of me to not purr at him. He smiled at me before looking at Billie.

"Listen, he is a good friend of mine and I won't give up on him because of the shape of his teeth" Patrick tried to explain.

"And will you give up on him when he tries to rip your throat out?"

"He can't"

"What do you mean he can't?"

"He can't bite me unless I consent it, if I'm right every vampire has a singer. One who's blood calls to them above all the others but they cannot taste this blood unless the singer consents it and even then it's impossible for them to drain or change their singer as their bodies physically won't let them drink enough blood to seriously harm their singer and the venom does not affect them. Neat huh" Pat finished everyone stared at him like he'd gone mad. Apart from me, I smiled at him, because it meant I couldn't hurt him, I couldn't kill him and I could be with him if he ever wanted me. I was happy, no scratch that, I was euphoric and nothing could change that.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed **** Next chapter will be updated a little quicker **


End file.
